supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Superman Movie Pages Hi Adam you can create all the Superman Movie Character Pages on The Site here if you want just keep the formate of the pages kind of how the Smallville Character Pages are presented with the media character template in all. As for giving the Superman Character Pages a Gallery Page don't do that right now just get one or two great high resolution images for the main page and add them don't worry about doing a gallery page at all. An don't do the Man of Steel (Film) Characters Pages. Oh and on a side note I think we might have a possible problem with User:Professor Nonya Floopinhagin because his recent editing work on are site that deals with are main user pages, archive talk pages and other users main pages and archive talk pages is starting to annoy me because the editing work is dealing with pages that he real shouldn't be touching at all. There is one thing if your an admin or you inform the editor of what your doing but you real should touch another editors main user page or his archive talk page. This editing he has done its happen on pretty much all of our site not all of them but pretty close to and I've been able to fix most of his editing work but overall its getting annoying. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod‎ Justice League (Volume 2) Hi Adam thanks for the heads up with the possible problem with that editor on the Batman Wiki Site I'll make sure to look for him when he uploads images I know I recently deleted two images he upload of Two Face and Mr. Freeze from Arkham City that were already on the site and I see today that he uploaded them again but he just added them to his user page and few other pages on the site. As for Justice League (Volume 2) show me how they look on the Wonder Woman and Aquaman Sites and I'll take a look at them. Oh well talk to you later and before I forget you might want to do a archive for your talk page and if you do that make sure to put it on protection so User:Professor Nonya Floopinhagin doesn't touch it because I'm getting real annoyed that he keeps touching the archive talk pages for us mainly along with are main user pages as well. From Rod Hi Adam that does look nice could you show me Issue #4 on The Aquaman Site when you get a chance. One question with Issues #1, #2, and #5 are we going to have them all on the Batman Wiki Site since Batman is kind of the main focus of those issues. Even though Green Lantern appears in along with Batman in Issue #1 and Superman in Issue #2 do you think we should have two sites have the same exact issue page should we just have them all on the Batman Wiki Site. I mean Issue #1 is mainly based on both Batman and Green Lantern and Issue #2 is Batman and Superman but in the end they kind of lead both to Batman being the main character with Green Lantern and Superman being kind of the Dr Watson of the story to Batman being Sherlock Holmes of the story. But it seems we do have a good plan layed out for the the overall series. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Adam I would prefer if Issue #1 and #2 would be mainly placed on The Batman Wiki Site and we stay away from creating duplicate Issue Pages so in the end Batman Wiki Site gets Issues #1, #2 and #5, Wonder Woman Wiki Site gets Issue #3 and Aquaman Wiki Site gets Issue #4 it sounds like we have a good plan in place. Out of curousity I was on The Shazam Wiki recently and I noticed The Titans: Villian for Hire pages should we keep them on that site still or get rit of them because they haven't been worked on in forever. I know Osiris was the reason we added them to the site but in the end that whole series was mainly focused on Deathstroke. What do you think we should do about those pages I'm ok with either one to be honest I see reasons to keep them because there was major story influence with The Shazam Characters however at the same time it was also mainly focused on Deathstroke, Roy Harper and Cheshire. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Adam that sound like a plan to me one question that actually deals in general with this overall editing project as to the overall look of the page you know me and you have two different methods of how we do comic book pages are you going to have your method on your sites and my method on my sites out of curiousity. An as for the Issue Teaser Cover and Offical Issue Covers I would make sure first mainly with the Teaser Covers are not already on are respective Sites and also if you go two DC Comics the Source they will have the best high resolution images for Offical Covers and Teaser Covers it will just take a while for you to search for them but there all there I know. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Adam thats good to hear your going to have the pages setup in the style of the wiki site they are going to be on. An as for The Titans: Villians for Hire Pages I think I'm going to get rid of that from the Shazam Wiki Site if thats ok there are probably better Shazam related comic book pages for us to create and add to that site rather than having The Titans: Villains for Hire Pages there. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod